


In the Blink of an Eye

by TvFangirlAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Seriously I hate writing relationship angst, There's still danger because duh- Arrow characters- but I like my fairy tale endings., Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvFangirlAddict/pseuds/TvFangirlAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak didn't have much of a life in Vegas but it's home. Or at least it was. Two weeks ago Felicity was just your average teenage girl (minus the genius thing) who lived in a small apartment with her single mom. Today, she was Felicity Merlyn; Daughter of billionaire Malcolm Merlyn and sister of Tommy Merlyn. She never would have thought that her whole life was going to change in such a short amount of time. </p>
<p>Follow Felicity on her journey to finding a new normal while maneuvering her life around Starling City's Elite.</p>
<p>***(So this is my first Olicity fanfiction ever so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.)***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity looked out the window of the Merlyn Global private jet as the pilot announced their departure. Only a couple hours ago did she leave the only home she's ever known. Surreal didn't begin cover what her life was now. The teenager has been in shock for the last couple weeks, just going through the motions. She followed directions and didn't ask many questions. As Felicity looked out the window, she could see the lit up city known as Starling. Only now was it beginning to sink in that Las Vegas was no longer her home and she was practically alone.

As she stepped off the plane and slung her satchel over her shoulder, Felicity spotted a black town-car. Beside it, the driver stood holding the back door open with one hand while waving her over with his left.

"Felicity Merlyn? My name is Mike Shepherd and I will be your driver this evening," the man stated with a small smile. She looked him up and down while shaking his hand. He was older, maybe mid-sixties, with white hair, and was wearing one of those special black hats that matched his suit. "Would you like me to put your bag in the trunk with the rest of your luggage?"

"No thank you," Felicity answered quickly. The few items in that bag were all that she had left of her old life and she didn't plan on letting it go anytime soon.

"Okay," Mike replied. He gestured with his hand and she slid into the back seats. Felicity noticed as she settled in how soft and expensive the leather seats were. She wasn't used to this luxury. Between the private jet and the expensive car with her personal driver, she realized that this was only the beginning. She wasn't sure how she felt about it but she was beginning to get overwhelmed. 

"How long is the drive to the house?" Felicity asked Mike when he started to drive.

"Only about thirty minutes, Miss Merlyn." She nodded. 'Miss Merlyn' was going to take some time getting used to. She wasn't exactly happy with the name change but she didn't have a say, she was still a minor. 

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. She watched the buildings and their lights pass through the window as she thought about her life. She didn't know a whole lot about her new 'family.' Felicity didn't even know she had a father or a brother until a couple days ago. She knew her dad ran when she was little but after that? Nothing. She couldn't remember much about him and thought all traces of him had been erased by her mother. Donna didn't handle the situation very well but she did her best. No matter what, her mother did her best to support Felicity on her own and she would always be thankful for that. Her 'dad' on the other hand lost all respect from his daughter. All Felicity knew was that her father had been alive this whole time with another family. While he left the two women to fend for themselves in Vegas while the billionaire Merlyn boys were living a life of luxury. The reason as to why her father Malcolm decided to take her in after all of this time was still unknown. She knew the circumstances were dire for herself but still, she didn't understand why he said yes. 

Felicity didn't know what to think of her new brother. She almost wanted to resent him for how he lived his life, as what she assumed was rich and spoiled, while she had to work her tail off in Vegas just to help her mom stay out of debt. The truth was though, that she knew he probably knew about as much as she did and understood that it wasn't just her life that was changing. Yes, her new life was drastically different, but he was still getting a younger sister he knew nothing about. He was going to have to make room for her in his life and she almost felt bad for him. She would change it if she could, but the courts ordered custody to Malcolm Merlyn. Living on her own would have been difficult but possible for this teenage, Vegas genius. No matter what though, ultimately the choice wasn't hers. Felicity just hoped it wouldn't be too bad and she could survive the two and a half years before she would be eighteen and could take care of herself.

Felicity was snapped out of her thoughts when the car turned on to a gravel road. She couldn't see the house because of the trees but could see the huge gate in front of the car. She gulped and suddenly became extremely nervous. She was about to arrive at her new 'home' where she would meet her new 'family' and start her life as a Merlyn. She was afraid of what they would think of the Vegas girl. She looked down to recheck what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black boots, light blue skinny jeans, a cream sweater, and green jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore her black-rimmed glasses. She knew she was entering the home of billionaires but she didn't have much and seemed like an upgrade compared to most of her fellow girl classmates back in Vegas.

When the house came into view, Felicity gasped. 'That's not a house! That's a freaking castle! I'm going to be living in a castle!' Was pretty much her thought process as the driver pulled up out front. Felicity just stared, wide-eyed, at her new home. If she was overwhelmed before, she was over the edge now.

She was snapped out of her shock when Mike pulled open her door. She hadn't even noticed he had gotten out until he was holding out his hand to assist her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Come on Felicity. You can do this.' She reached out and took the hand Mike offered. She gave him a nod of thanks before making her way towards the front door. Just as she was about to knock, the door flew open causing her to jump. In the doorway stood a very attractive, young adult. As her eyes roamed over the young man, she noticed he wore dark designer jeans, and a navy blue button up dress shirt. He was definitely fit. When her eyes reached his face she noticed he was sizing her up too. He still wore a grin and his eyes held a bit of mirth. His hair was dark and held some gel to keep his thick hair spiked. It wasn't too much and it looked good on him.

Felicity was surprised at how giddy he seemed. She would have thought her presence would be unwelcome but he seemed excited. He was the first to speak. " You must be Felicity. Hi, I'm Tommy Merlyn." He extended his hand while still smiling. She nodded and excepted his handshake. She kept her mouth shut to avoid babbling. They just met and she didn't want to scare him. He stepped back and gestured inside. "Come on in, sis!" Tommy said. She ducked her head a bit as she stepped inside. She looked around in awe as Tommy shut the door behind her. If she thought the outside was intimidating, the inside made her vibrate with nervousness. She could not grasp the concept that this was where she would be living now.

She heard Tommy chuckle behind her, "I know, I know. It's not much but it's home."

Felicity gasped and spun around, "Not much?!" she squeaked, "This is so much more than not much. This is huge! This is a fracking castle!"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Fracking?"

"Yes, it's a  _fracking castle!_ You know, the ones with towers and dungeons and princesses and princes! Not that you have those things here because that would be a little weird. Well not  _weird,_ weird because I don't know anything about you so maybe you think dungeons are cool. Do you think dungeons are cool? You seem like the kind of guy that might have crazy sex dungeons hidden underground... Oh, My God!! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply you're some weird creepy guy who likes kinky sex dungeons. But if you do I guess that doesn't have to be creepy, but you know what? I'm really nervous and I tend to babble a lot. Lucky you. You just inherited the weird, nerdy, babbling sister sooo, because you're probably ready to kick me out already, I'm just gonna stop talking in 3...2...1." By the time she was done counting, Felicity's eyes were screwed shut and she was holding her breath waiting for the inevitable where he kicks her out.

To her surprise, she hears the exact opposite of what she expected. She jumped when she heard Tommy burst out laughing. When her eyes eased opened, Tommy was bent over, clutching his side, laughing. She started to chuckle nervously. She relaxed a little as Tommy calmed down, and he wiped his eyes a little bit as he straightened back up. He looked at her and smirked. "We are going to have so much fun together Barbie." She normally would have made a snarky comment at a name like 'Barbie' but she realized he was her new brother and it was meant as a term of endearment. 

She sighed in relief when she realized that her babble didn't send him running for the hills. It was easier to breathe and made her less tense knowing that maybe they would get along.

He walked over to her and slung an arm over her shoulders. He led her to the stairs as he started to talk. "I know we probably have a lot to talk about but right now how about we get you settled into your room?"

Felicity nodded but stopped and asked, "What about my other luggage?"

Tommy waved it off. "One of the staff will bring it up."

She raised her eyebrows, "Staff?"

He chuckled and bobbed his head."Yeah, you know, maids, butlers, cooks, gardeners, drivers." He looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face. "Who else is gonna keep the towers and sex dungeons in working order?"

She blushed, then had a thought, "Those aren't real right?"

He gave a fake pout face. "Unfortunately not."

Felicity chuckled as they continued up the dark, wooden, grand staircase. After taking a left and then a right down the hallways of the second floor, Tommy stopped them in front of a big wooden door. 

"This, little sister, is your room." He pointed down towards the end of the hall. "I am two doors down, across the hall if you need anything. I will be staying in tonight since this is your first night." She started to protest and say that she would be fine by herself, but he cut her off. "It's okay, I don't mind. Besides, Ollie has other plans."

She gave him a questioning look. "Ollie?"

His face broke out into a grin again as he explained, "Oliver or as everyone calls him, Ollie. Best friends since birth, together all the time, might as well be brothers. We are together a lot so you'll get to meet him soon enough."

"Oh, Okay."

"Yeah so it's getting pretty late so I'll leave you to unpack," Tommy says as he drops his arm from around his shoulder and opens the door for her. 

Felicity paused and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Tommy, for everything. I know it has to be hard having to deal with a little sister you knew nothing about right before your senior year. You didn't have to be nice but you are and thank you for taking care of me." 

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault we didn't know about each other. And besides, I have fifteen years of teasing, annoying, protecting, and caring to make up for." Tommy reached up and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Felicity. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Tommy." He turned around and went to his room. Felicity turned and walked into her new bedroom. To say she was stunned was an understatement. Her room was bigger than her old apartment. Her eyes fell on king size bed and she noticed how tired she really was. It had been a long day and she decided to finish the exploring and unpacking for the next day. 

She crawled into bed in her clothes after kicking her boots off. She laid down and knew she had never been more comfortable in her life. As she drifted off to sleep she thought that maybe this wasn't horrible, after meeting Tommy, and she might just be okay.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch with the Merlyn siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the feedback for my first chapter ever was AMAZING!!!. Thank you guys sooo much for the kind words and encouragement. They meant the world to me and pushed me to continue. So here we go. Chapter 2 :)

The next morning, Felicity woke up confused. It took a couple minutes for her brain to wake up enough to remember where she was.  _Right. Jet, car, Mike, mansion/castle, rambling, sex dungeons, Tommy, then bed...Well, not_ Tommy's  _bed. I mean my bed...Why am I explaining this to myself? Whatever. I need coffee. They probably have coffee right? I mean who lives in a house with its own staff and doesn't have coffee. I bet they have coffee._ As she sat up and put her glasses on, she looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _10:57? I must have been more exhausted then I thought. Although the bed with sheets that have a zillion thread count didn't hurt either._ Growing up in Vegas, she didn't know much about expensive bedding so a zillion sounded right to her.  _  
_

When she threw back the covers and swung her feet to the ground, she allowed herself to look around for the first time. Felicity's king size bed had a dark brown headboard and frame. Her sheets were maroon and the comforter was a cream color. The flowery line designs were darker shades of purples and blues.

She stood up to explore the rest of her room. Compared to what she had seen the previous day in the mansion, her room was surprisingly modern. Her walls were bare and the same maroon color as her sheets. The carpet was a dark blue that went with the designs in the comforter. The only antique was the black chandelier hanging in the center of the room. She had a dresser and a large vanity that were old but not out-of-date. They were the same dark brown of her bed frame. 

To the right of her bedroom door, there were two wooden doors that slid apart to reveal an enormous walk-in closet. She also noticed that her clothes had been unpacked and hung up along with new clothes she hadn't seen before. It all felt like too much. The closet was filled with designer dresses and shoes and they were all her size. Before she could think of how that was possible and why, she stepped back and closed the doors. She stood there and took a deep breath to calm down.

Next, she turned to the last door in the room. It was on the right side of her bed. She walked across the floor and reached for the handle. When she opened it, Felicity gasped. Never had she seen such a beautiful bathroom. She was used to sharing a one bathroom apartment with her mom so this was hard to wrap her mind around. It had a large mirror with a to sink marble counter. The walls were white and the tiles of the floor were dark grey. She had a shower with multiple shower heads and a bathtub with jets. She felt like she just walked into one of the home design magazines. The combined space was larger than her old home. 

Felicity realized this was only her bedroom and just the beginning of her new life as a Merlyn. She wasn't sure if she was going to be cut out for the rich and pampered lifestyle.

* * *

After cleaning up in her new shower and bathroom, Felicity got dressed. She decided to wear her hair back in her signature blond ponytail. Then she traded in her jeans and sweater in for one of her own dresses. She didn't feel comfortable putting on the new ones yet. Her dress was knee length and flared out at the waist, white and decorated with warm flowers. It matched her bubbly personality better and she felt she could use a little color today. Lastly, she wore her glasses and patented panda flats.

Just when she was about to leave in search of Tommy or coffee- she didn't care which she found first. She wasn't feeling too picky- she heard a knock on the door. Felicity took a deep breath and opened the door. Waiting on the other side was Tommy holding a tray of coffee and an assortment of breakfast food. He had a huge grin on his face and she couldn't help but return it.

"Morning sis!"

Felicity grabbed a cup of coffee off the tray and let it warm her hands. She sniffed and moaned. "You are officially my favorite brother."

Tommy laughed, "I thought I was your only brother."

"Hey, I just found out about you. Who's to say I don't have other unknown siblings out there?"

He nodded, "Good point. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh. Yes. Yeah sure. Come on in."

"Thanks," Tommy said as she stepped back to let him through. She thought it would be weird around her long-lost brother but it really isn't. She wasn't sure why but he didn't make her very nervous anymore which was saying something. She didn't know if it was a sibling thing or if it was just Tommy.

Felicity closed the door as Tommy set the tray on the bed. "You do realize it's after noon right? It should be time for lunch."

He smirked, "Barbie it's summer. This is early for me so breakfast it is. Besides I don't see you complaining about the coffee."

She felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. "Yeah well, it's never too late for coffee. I live off the stuff."

"How come? Need help staying awake after endless nights of partying in Vegas?"

Felicity snorted. "More like endless nights of studying."

"Oh come on Barbie. I thought you were going to be a cool little sister," he joked, "don't tell me you're some crazy uptight bookworm."

They both sat on the side of her bed. "Well, I am kind of a genius. I'm not boasting it's just a fact. I had to work my tail off in school. My mom was amazing but always encouraged me to do better in school. She didn't want me to end up stuck in Vegas like her. Besides, I wasn't exactly popular in school so I didn't have anything better to do." She felt a wave of sadness pass over her after talking about her old home.

Tommy noticed and tried to reassure her."Well, now you have me. Nobody will mess with Tommy Merlyn's little sister. Even if I wasn't there, you yourself are a Merlyn now. You'll rule the freshman class."

"Thank you, Tommy."

"Absolutely."

"Oh and I'm not a freshman. This will be my Senior year."

If Tommy would have taken a drink of his coffee, it would have sprayed everywhere. " _Senior?!"_

"Yup. Genius remember?" She asked pointing at herself.

"Oh. Wow, Okay. I guess we will be graduating together...Wait, this is no good. I barely passed last year. You are going to show me up and make me look extra bad." Tommy whined. She could tell he was just joking.

Felicity laughed. "Well, maybe I could help you. In secret of course. Can't let anyone know you're being tutored by your genius little sister now can we?"

"Of course. I have a reputation to uphold. Being tutored would definitely damage that." Tommy laughed.

"I thought so. And what reputation is that exactly?"

"Only being the handsomest, bestest, most charming guy in school." He says with 'duh' expression and a smirk.

"Then I guess your right. The crazy smart, geeky, awkward little sister won't help with that."

Tommy turned slightly more serious. "Hey now. Don't talk like that. You, my little sister, aren't that bad. People will love you and we will rule Starling High."

Felicity laughed. "If you say so. I don't think any name or family will help with my lack of brain-to-mouth filter."

"Don't worry. You should hear about all the times I've embarrassed myself or ended up in the tabloids drunk and arrested. You'll be fine."

"Nice to know."

"Now why don't we finish up and I'll take you on a tour around Starling City. Then tonight I'll take you over to the Queen's. I spend most of my time there anyway. They're practically family."

"What about your dad? I mean, I guess our dad."

"Malcolm is away on business like always." Tommy's voice was cold when he talked about their father. She wasn't surprised. It was the same man who left her and her mom when she was just a little girl and didn't show up when he took her back in. She hated that they depended on such a man.

"Oh, okay. What do you have planned?" Felicity asked switching the subject.

Tommy smiled. He had a mischievous look in his eye again. "Today I am going to show you the life of a Merlyn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get as much as I wanted in this chapter but I hope you like it. I'm hoping we'll get to introduce some of the Queen's next chapter. Let me know what you think. Comments help a ton. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sibling bonding and dinner with the Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback and support has been sooo amazing. Thank you for everything. Here's chapter three. I hope you like it.

 Felicity was pleasantly surprised by Tommy Merlyn. She doesn't like judging someone before she knows them or by how their parents are. It happened all the time with her mom. People assumed that because her mom was a cocktail waitress in Vegas that she wasn't any better. It's one of the many reasons she tried so hard in school. She wanted to prove to the world and to herself that she wasn't just another dumb blonde in Vegas who didn't have any respect for herself. 

Just like herself, Tommy was nothing like their father. Well, she didn't know much about either of them but she just had this feeling about Tommy.

They spent the day together trying to have fun. They learned some small things about each other. Deep topics about things like their parents were left for a later date. Becoming friends as well as siblings was important to them. Growing up their whole lives thinking they were only children was a long time. 

So, Tommy showed her around Starling City. Felicity was beginning to grasp the idea of how people with money were treated. There were basically two types of people. First, you had the suck-ups. These people would fall all over themselves trying to cater to them or get close. They were willing to do just about anything. Most of the girls and women practically threw themselves at Tommy, often giving her a disgusted look after sizing her up. Tommy brushed it off and seemed unfazed. He looked like he enjoyed most of the attention but once in a while she would catch something in his eyes. It was almost like he was annoyed maybe, or just tired of the desperate people. He quickly covered it with a mask but Felicity knew better. Growing up in Las Vegas with no money, she learned to read people pretty well. To avoid trouble she needed to be able to trust her instincts. This time her instincts were telling her there was more to Tommy the Playboy.

The second group of people were those who wouldn't have any of it. You could tell they were unimpressed by the fact they had money. They received rolled eyes and hard glares once in a while. She had to admit that if it was the other way around she would have done the same. Felicity was used to the high rollers that frequented the casinos back around her old home. They thought that because they had money they could get whatever they wanted. Most of the time Felicity was the one to roll her eyes and walk away. Now that she was one of those people or at least living with those types of people, she didn't know how to act. So, she just tried to follow Tommy's lead.

Her first day out as a Merlyn wasn't horrible. At least it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sometimes Mike would just drive them around the city. Other times they would walk the crowded sidewalks. They didn't stay at the same place too long. They went to malls, and stores, and even stopped for ice cream. She couldn't help it as her eyes constantly bugged out throughout the day. Before being a Merlyn, she didn't have enough money to be worthy of walking into the stores, shops, and boutiques they visited, let alone buy anything. She wouldn't let Tommy buy her anything outside of her ice cream. She explained to him that just because she had the money to buy whatever she wanted, didn't mean she wanted to take it for granted. She didn't want to forget about where she came from and Tommy respected that. He didn't seem too happy because he just wanted to be nice but she told him that just spending the day with her was enough. 

Talking between them came easily. He talked about the Queens most of the time. Felicity knew by the way he talked about them that he cared about them. He told her that they were his family and that their home was really his home. He told stories of his late night mischief with his brother in crime, Ollie. He talked about how little Speedy was like a sister to him and Robert and Moira were closer to being his parents then his dad. She didn't ask why but with her history with Malcolm she wasn't surprised. 

Felicity didn't talk about her old life much. She didn't have many happy memories there so she stuck to what she loved. Computers. She babbled on and on about her babies and computer coding. Tommy didn't have any idea what she was talking about but he did his best to listen. She was very thankful that when she was done talking that he didn't make fun of her like most other teenagers did. He wasn't annoyed or irritated, just amused. 

For the life of her, Felicity couldn't remember most of the places they visited but she figured that she would learn soon enough now that she was living there. She did remember driving by Merlyn Global and Queen  Consolidated though. Tommy told her that both Ollie and himself were told that they were going to be running their family companies someday, but Tommy didn't seem to happy about it. It made her think of herself though.  _Does Malcolm expect me to go into the family business to?_ She didn't have any idea or even know if that was something she wanted, but she figured she had better find out soon. She needed to talk to Malcolm but that wasn't necessarily something she was looking forward to.

* * *

It was almost six when Tommy instructed Mike to take them to the Queen's. She wasn't sure how she felt about going. She knew that they were a big part of Tommy's life. She almost felt jealous of what they had. She wasn't jealous that Tommy's weren't around but she was jealous that he had them growing up. They got to know Tommy in a way she was deprived of and he had others when she only had her mom. Felicity didn't blame Tommy or the Queens but it still hurt a little that she had a brother she didn't know anything about and he had made his own family. He had a brother and a little sister. She just wished that maybe she could have been a part of it too.

On the drive there, Tommy told her what to expect. He knew from what happened the previous day that she might be a little overwhelmed. Moira, Robert, Ollie, and Speedy were all supposed to be there. He told her that they all knew the basics of what their situation was and who she was. He thought that Ollie and Speedy would love her but Robert and Moira could be a little old-fashioned. This made her nervous. She was meeting a millionaire or maybe billionaire with old-fashioned parents while she grew up in a rundown apartment in Las Vegas wither her single, cocktail waitress mother.  _Great. No way am I gonna embarrass myself._ She thought sarcastically.  _What if I start babbling and say something inappropriate or insult them? This is going to be a disaster._

Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts as the car started up a long gravel driveway. At the end of the tree line, she could see part of the house. When the house came into view, she groaned.  _Of course it's another castle. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I wonder if_ they  _have sex dungeons._

"Not that I know of but I could always ask if they have them hidden somewhere." Tommy laughed while he offered.

Felicity stared at him with wide eyes. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Tommy just nodded and continued to laugh.

"That's just great. I haven't even made it inside yet and my brain-to-mouth filter is non-existent."

"Oh come on. Don't worry. You are my little sister. They won't care and will like you no matter what. Besides, you can't be worse than me and Ollie. We aren't exactly the poster kids for Fortune 500 family companies. You'll do fine."

Felicity just nodded. She couldn't say anything with her panic rising slightly. She took a deep breath as the car came to a stop. 

As Mike got out of the car, Felicity looked down at what she was wearing and then turned to look at Tommy. "Do I look okay? I feel underdressed. Am I underdressed? Oh god, I _am_ underdressed. I'm going to have a big fancy dinner with billionaire's in a huge castle and I'm wearing some frilly dress I've been wearing all day. This is not good. What would they think? Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe we should do this another time, or like never. Yeah, never sounds better than-"

"Felicity!" Tommy chuckled. "Stop worrying. You look fine. I might even have to worn Ollie to keep his hands off. Well, I might do that anyway. But, anyway, you will be fine. They love me and they will love you too."

"You think?" Felicity looked up at Tommy with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Just maybe keep your sex dungeon theories to yourself, huh?"

Felicity just glared but couldn't help how the corners of her mouth tugged up at the ends. "Ha, ha. Fine, but if this goes as bad as I think it's going to go, I will blame you. And I am the person to say "I told you so" just FYI."

Tommy kept smiling. "Noted."

Mike opened her door and offered her his hand. She closed her eyes and took one more deep breath before accepting. She was almost more nervous about this than when she arrived at the Merlyn Mansion. Tommy got out of the car behind her and stepped up beside her before offering her his arm. He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned with one of appreciation. Her free hand fidgeted with her dress as they walked up to the double doors and Tommy knocked. A few second later a woman in a maid uniform opened the door and greeted as she let them in. "Mr. Tommy, it's good to see you, as always." She said with a Russian accent.

Tommy leaned and pecked the woman on her cheek. "You too." He stepped back to stand beside Felicity again. "Raisa I would like you to meet my sister, Felicity. Felicity this is Raisa."

"It's nice to meet you," Felicity said as she held out a hand. 

Raisa shook it with a smile. "Nice to meet you too. I'm so happy you're here. You look to be a good child. Maybe you can keep Tommy in line." The women laughed.

"Hey now," Tommy said with a mock offended look. " I'm an angel."

"Yes Mr. Tommy, you're an angel and I'm Angelina Jolie," Raisa said with sarcasm. Felicity just smiled. "Now why don't you take this lovely young lady into the sitting area while I go check on dinner." And with one last smile, she headed back to what Felicity assumed was the kitchen. 

"You heard the lady," Tommy said as he held out his arm again. Felicity nodded and placed her left hand in the crook of his elbow. As they walked into the large hallway that leads out of the foyer, Felicity looked around. In her opinion, it was more beautiful than the Merlyn estate. It felt looked and felt lighter. Everything was made of a slightly lighter brown wood. There was the occasional rug on the floor and painting on the wall. There were a couple different small tables that held vases and antique sculptures. Felicity didn't want to think about how much these things cost.

Tommy made a right and they entered a large living room. There was a large stone fireplace on one side of the room with a rather large flat screen tv mounted above a crackling fire. In the center, there were two couches and a couple chairs grouped together facing the fireplace. They looked expensive and stiff. The floor was covered by a large dark red rug and a large coffee table in the middle. 

Felicity moved her eyes to the three people occupying one of the couches. Three pairs of eyes stared back at her. 

"Tommy!" The younger girl squealed when she spotted them. She had shoulder length, wavy, brown hair and was dressed in jeans and a nice pink sleeveless blouse. She got up and ran to Tommy and threw her arms around his torso, causing him to drop Felicity's hand from his arm. 

"Ugh," Tommy grunted but then hugged her back. "I know I'm awesome and all but I just saw you a few days ago?"

The girl who looked no older than ten stepped back and dropped her arms. She giggled "I know. I just missed you."

"Well, I missed you too." Tommy laughed. She looked up at Felicity and then hugged her too. Felicity was caught off guard and slowly raised her arms to hug the girl back. She looked over at Tommy and he had a smirk on his face.

The girl stepped back. "Hi. You must be Felicity."

Felicity laughed. "Yeah, and you must be Speedy."

She groaned.  "I can't believe he told you my nickname. Can you please call me Thea."

"Sure. I won't use your nickname as long as you don't use mine."

"What's your nickname?"

"I call her Barbie," Tommy replied with a huge grin. 

Thea looked at Tommy then back at Felicity. "Deal. Barbie is a horrible nickname."

Felicity gave Tommy a look while replying. "I know."

The older couple who had been standing back watching the exchange stepped forward and the man held out his hand. "Hello Felicity, my name is Robert Queen and this is my wife Moira." They both wore warm smiles as she shook their hands. It surprised Felicity. She hadn't known what to expect but she shouldn't be surprised they were so nice. They seemed to love Tommy so of course they were nice.

"Hi," Felicity replied shyly. "Thank you for having me. You have a beautiful home." She tried to keep it short to avoid letting her mouth run wild and embarrassing herself.

"Thank you," Moria replies with a kind smile. "It's our pleasure. You are Tommy's sister, that makes you family." Felicity just nodded because she had no words. She couldn't believe the open acceptance they had of her already. She wasn't used to having a family and now these people who didn't know hardly anything about her, were willing to bring her into their home and family. Felicity was very touched, to say the least.

 "Where's Ollie?" Tommy asked from behind Felicity.

Thea rolled her eyes. "He's with  _Laural._ "

"What? He told me he would be here." Tommy sounded disappointed.

"Yeah but I guess Laural had some  _big_ emergency. If you can even call it that." Thea made an annoyed face.

"Wait, what? Is everything okay? Is she alright?" He had concern written all over his face. Felicity realized they all must be pretty close for how he reacted. It seemed Thea wasn't her biggest fan. She wondered why.

"Yes, she's fine. She just had a fight with her dad again and she basically demanded that he come pick her up and take care of her."

"Thea." Moira chastised. "Laural was upset and needed support. Your brother would have been here but she needed him."

"Yeah well, she always  _needs_ something."

Felicity listened and watched the whole exchanged. She was a bit confused. Before she could stop herself she asked, "Who's Laural?"

The four of them looked at her but it was Thea who answered. "She's Ollie's on and off girlfriend. I guess right now, they're on." Felicity nodded. The whole conversation made better sense now. 

"Well, it looks like you won't be meeting Ollie just yet," Tommy told her as Raisa walked in.

"Dinner is ready Mr. Queen."

"Thank you, Raisa," Robert replied. She nodded and returned to where she came from. He looked to the rest of the group. "If you'll follow me."

They started walking and Tommy bent down and whispered in her ear, "See? You're doing great. I bet they already love you. And I bet you'll have a hard time getting rid of Thea."

"I hope so." Felicity chuckled. "And that's okay, I don't have any friends. I'm just fine with my first one being a preteen."

 "You say that now Barbie. You just wait. You haven't met hurricane Speedy yet. Oh, and she'll probably grill you about your life. I'll try to help but there's only so much one guy can do to throw Speedy of your tail."

She gave him a nervous smile. She didn't want to be asked a ton of questions about her life or her past. She of all people understands though. She's new and no one knows her. She's a mystery and she hates mysteries, so she doesn't blame them. 

They were lead into a huge dining room. The table was large enough to seat roughly sixteen people and a large chandelier hung above the center. The table was set for five. Robert sat at the head with Moira to his right. The three others walked around to sit at his left where the places were set.

"Felicity, sit beside me," Thea said. She looked at Tommy and he just smirked. 

"Okay. Why don't I sit between you and Tommy?"

"Okay," Thea said happily. They sat down and Raisa and a couple other servants began setting out the first course. 

"This looks amazing," Felicity said, taking a deep breath, the delicious fragrances filling her nose. 

"Well help your self," Moira said with a smile. 

She hesitated and Tommy read her mind. "Don't worry, I let them know about your peanut allergy after we stopped for ice cream this morning."

"Thank you," she whispers back, touched that he remembered.

"Of course. We couldn't be calling an ambulance on the night of your first dinner with us. We can save that for when you come partying with us for the first time instead." He looked smug and completely confident.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "And what makes you think I will be partying with you."

"You are the sister of Tommy Merlyn. Of course we'll be partying."

"We'll see about that," Felicity laughed.

"Go easy on her Thomas," Moira said. 

"Yeah, Tommy," Thea spoke up. "You can go partying with Ollie. Don't worry, I'll keep her company."

He chuckled. "I have no doubt you would but maybe if you want to go easy on her, that wouldn't be the best idea."

Thea glared at him and turned to Felicity. "So Felicity, how come we've never heard about you? Malcolm knew about you right? Did he tell anyone? And what about your mom? Did she now about Tommy? Where is she now?" She rattled off the questions and with each one, Felicity felt the lump in her throat grow larger.

"Thea!" The other three yelled at the same time. 

Felicity got the courage to speak up. "No, it's okay. I understand you don't know anything about me. Malcolm did though. He stopped coming around when I was 6. I don't remember much but my mom kind of withdrew herself. She got rid of anything that had to do with him and refused to talk about him. I didn't know anything about him or his life here in Starling. I only found out after my mom....passed away... a couple weeks ago. A lawyer with child services told me," She finished with tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Everyone stared at her without saying anything, an awkward silence falling.

Thea looked up at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It's getting better I think but I get it. I just got dropped into your lives and you want to know about me. If it's okay I would like to know about you guys too. If not that's okay. Like I said it's okay, I get it. I'm some awkward teenager who grew up poor and in Las Vegas. My mom was single and a cocktail waitress and it's okay if you don't want to know me-"

Thea interrupted her. "Of course we want to know you. I've always wanted a sister and following Tommy and Ollie is getting old." Felicity just laughed.

Robert spoke up. "She's right. We would love to get to know you." Moira and Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. It means a lot. And I'm sorry about my rambling. That tends to happen a lot. Although I'm surprised. Tonight my brain-to-mouth filter has been better. Usually, I start saying inappropriate things. It's not always on purpose but my brain comes up with the worst way to say things and I start talking before I can stop myself. Like when I met Tommy I asked him if he had sex dungeons because his house looked like a castle and he looked like the kind of-" Felicity smacked her hand over her mouth, horrified, to stop herself. "Oh my god. I can't believe I started talking about sex dungeons again." Tommy and Thea couldn't stop themselves from laughing. She was utterly surprised that the older couple was staring at her with amusement and shock, rather than disgust or terror like most people. None of the people she's met so far in Starling have reacted to her babbling like she was afraid they would. "Yeah. That tends to happen a lot."

"Isn't she just the cutest, best sister ever?" Tommy asked as he regained some composure, only slightly teasing. The rest of them could only nod. 

"I think I'm going to like you Felicity." Thea said after she was able to get some air into her lungs.

Felicity blushed. "You are the only people to say that after I've stopped talking." This had them chuckling again.

"Ollie will be so mad he missed this," Thea said.

"I know. He's going to love you. He'll probably hit on you too." Tommy said.

"Yeah. You might want to talk to him about that." Felicity didn't know what to think of this Ollie character she keeps hearing about. He is as bad as Tommy if not worse when it comes to the law, he has a girlfriend but she was just warned that he might hit on her, and will supposedly love her. She doesn't know if she's glad she hasn't met him yet or not.

* * *

 

The rest of dinner passed easily. The food was delicious and the company was amazing. It went way better than how she thought it would. She told them about school and her interests in computers. They were very impressed with her achievements and her choice to go to MIT. They told her some stories about past family events that included Tommy. When dinner ended, she gave her thanks and they said their goodbyes. They told her she was welcomed at any time and Felicity promised to make plans to spend time with Thea. She likes the little ball of energy so she didn't mind.

As she walked out the front doors and towards the car, Tommy looked over at her and smirked. "I told you so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's chapter three. I decided not to introduce Oliver yet. I was given some good ideas and changed how I wanted them to meet. They will definitely meet next chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes clubbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I finally finished chapter four. We finally get to see a little bit of Oliver here. As always, I hope you like it.

The next few days were spent with Tommy. She felt bad for taking up so much of his time. She was sure he had better things to do and told him so multiple times. He would always just wave it off like it was nothing. Said that he had all summer and wanted to spend time with her since he already missed fifteen years. Felicity was extremely happy she got Tommy Merlyn as an older brother. He was already becoming protective of her. She supposed he had practice with Thea. Watching the two interact at dinner showed how close they were. Thea was his little sister as much as Felicity was, if not more.

The week was spent touring the mansion, the city, going out to eat, and staying in to watch movies. With every day that passed, Felicity fell in love with Tommy just a little more. In a sibling way of course. Not in a romantic way. Not that she knew what that love felt like, but she was pretty sure it's not the same as how she felt towards Tommy.

They didn't stay out too late, which Felicity was sure Tommy wasn't used to. But he did inform her that they would be going to a club the next night. She tried to get out of it telling him that wasn't her scene and she would embarrass him but he wouldn't hear it. She really didn't want to go but he promised to look out for her. He said he was right about the Queen dinner and she should trust him on this too. After that, she couldn't say no.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Felicity was already freaking out. In three hours she would be leaving with Tommy and they would be on their way to Verdant. Apparently, it was the place to be right now. A week ago, maybe not even then, Felicity would have wondered how they would be getting into the club, especially when she was only fifteen, but now she's seen that you can get anything with Merlyn name or money.

So here she was, standing in her closet, in a robe, with wet hair, trying to find something to wear. The closet was filled with new clothes but she still had no idea. She may have grown up in Las Vegas but she didn't know how to dress like it. 

She walked along the dresses and stopped when she got to a little gold glittery dress. It was short but not to short to be slutty. She thought it would be perfect for her first club outing in Starling. So next was hair and makeup. Her hair was left down in big curls that framed her face and her makeup light, save lipstick. Her lips were painted bright pink.

When all of that was done she slipped into the dress. It fit like a glove and she had to admit she almost looked hot. It was weird to see the person staring back at her in the floor length mirror. She looked like one of the girls she used to hate back home. She pushed those feelings away and focused on her task of getting ready. This was her life now and she wanted to make the most of it.

Lastly, she put in a pair of gold hoop earrings and stepped into her gold strappy sandals she found in her closet. She decided heels any higher than two inches would be a bad idea. Running her mouth is going to be horrifying enough, she doesn't need to be worrying about breaking her ankle. Besides she is clumsy enough. No need to add hazardous shoes.

* * *

When it was time, Felicity heard a knock at the door. She looked in the mirror one last time and grabbed her little gold purse before she opened the door. On the other side stood a dashing Tommy. He was dressed in black dress shoes and black slacks. His button-up dress shirt was dark blue and his blazer, black. His hair was normal with his fluffy spiked up front.

He let out a low whistle as his eyes traveled up her. "Damn Barbie. I'm gonna be spending the whole night trying to keep men and their paws off you."

Felicity blushed. "Thanks?"

Tommy held out his arm. "Thank me after we get you home in one piece. Shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked as she accepted his arm.

"Nope"

"Well, then I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

 

The ride to the club was about thirty minutes. It was in a bad part of town she learned was called the Glades. The closer they got, the more nervous she got. She didn't know what to expect. Verdant was currently ranked number one in Starling City so she knew it was going to be packed. Tommy was pretty famous and she was afraid she would make a fool of herself in front of everybody and would embarrass him.School hadn't even started yet so she didn't need a head start on being known as the awkward geek.

As Mike pulled up to stop in front of the club, Felicity saw millions of flashes from the paparazzi. She shouldn't be surprised at how popular the club it that there are reporters. While touring the city, she and Tommy had a few different run-ins with them. She wasn't comfortable with all the attention and all the personal questions. Everyone wanted to know who she was and why she had been seen attached at the hip with Starling's billionaire playing, Tommy Merlyn. They never answered. Tommy usually found a way around them and if not, he would talk her through it. She didn't see hat the big deal was or why they cared so much. It was just another part of the life of a one-percenter she was going to have to get used to.

Tommy leaned toward her as Mike got out of the car. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I won't let anything happen to you." And Felicity believed him as she looked into his eyes. She was his little sister and he would do anything to protect her. It odd for Felicity because she never had anyone in her life like that before. She always looked after herself. As she continued to stare back at Tommy she realized she trusted him and that was a very big deal for her.

Felicity nodded as Mike knocked on Tommy 's window. She took a breath and Tommy opened the door. He stepped outside and they were blinded by millions of camera flashes. Reporters shouted out questions.

'Who's the girl with you Tommy?'

'What's her name?'

'Is she the new flavor of the week.'

'Are you two an item or are just having fun?' 

Felicity wasn't näive. She knew her brother wasn't exactly a guy of monogamy, but she almost felt bad for how they viewed her big brother. She wondered if it ever got old.

Felicity took Tommy 's hand and he helped her out of the car. She plastered on a fake smile as she took his arm, letting him lead her inside. She's not surprised when no one asked for their ID's.

Inside she couldn't hear anything above the music. It felt like her eardrums were going to explode. The club was indeed packed. They made their way through the pit of hot bodies grinding on each other. Felicity thanked Google for wearing contacts as they were constantly bumped into. She held not his hand as they made their way to the bar. She was groped at least three times and she saw that the women couldn't keep their hands off Tommy. So far, she wasn't loving the experience and was happy she stayed away from this kind of scene back in Vegas.

When they got to the bar, Tommy gestured for her to take a seat on one of the stools. "Do you want a drink? Scotch? Bourbon? Beer?" They had to shout to hear each other.

She laughed. "Tommy, I'm fifteen."

"Right. You, my little sister, will not be drinking any alcohol."

"And what about you? You're only two years older than me. You shouldn't be drinking either."

He scoffed. "Please. I can hold my alcohol just fine. Don't you worry about me."

"I don't doubt it but I will probably worry anyhow. Get used to it." Felicity smirked.

"Isn't that my job?"

Felicity laughed. "Not when I'm smarter, apparently."

"Point taken. Look, I'm not exactly comfortable leaving you here but would you be okay if go search for Ollie real quick?"

The idea scared her but he had already given up so much of his time to look after her and he was asking for like five or ten minutes. "Sure. Yeah. Don't worry about me. I grew up in Las Vegas. I can handle myself." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked hesitant to leave. "Okay. It shouldn't take too long. I'll be right back." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd. She sat at the bar and took out her phone. She wasn't there three minutes when she felt someone behind her. The person leaned down next to her ear so she could her then over the base thundering through the club.

"Now how could a beautiful young woman like yourself be sitting at this bar all by herself looking so bored?" She knew she should be scared or tense but she wasn't. She was a fifteen-year-old girl sitting in a club at a bar filled with guys all at least six years older than her. She should try to get away from this guy as soon as possible but she couldn't move. There was something disarming about his slightly rough voice. 

She slowly turned in her seat to look up at the person. She found a pair of very intense blue eyes staring at her. _God, you're beautiful._  The man standing in front- very close may she add- was wearing black jeans and a light blue dress shirt. He had the sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows. He had shortly cropped blond hair and slight stubble along his jaw. His biceps made the shirt bulge and you could tell he probably looked ten times better without a shirt on. _Now I want to see you without a shirt._

His raised eyebrows and smug smile let her know that not all of her thoughts stayed just thoughts.

She clapped her hand over forehead and shut her eyes. "I can't believe I just said all of that out loud. I've talked to one guy besides my brother and I already told him I want to see him shirtless." Apparently, she was louder than she thought because she could hear him laughing. "And now he's laughing at me. Great." She wished she would just die from how much she was blushing or that the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"No, no, no. I wasn't laughing at you. Actually, I thought you were pretty adorable." Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him. He had a stunned expression on his face that said he might not have meant to say that out loud. Like he's not used to finding people adorable. She didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted.

"Thanks?"

He looked like he was trying to regain his normally cocky attitude. "Sure. Can I buy you a drink?" She was glad to change the subject as he sat down beside her.

"Water?"

He signaled to the bartender and ordered a water and a scotch. He turned back to her. "So. You don't look like you're a fan of the place."

"Oh? And why would you say that?" Her voice had a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you're dressed the part but other than that you don't fit. You're sitting at the bar by yourself with nothing but water, and you seem like you could care less about what is going on around you. Are you waiting for someone? A boyfriend?"

She was surprised that someone as hot as him would notice a girl like her. "Yes and no."

"So you're waiting for someone but not a boyfriend?" His eyes almost looked hopeful which caused her head to spin. Felicity couldn't believe this beautiful, charming, young guy would even be close to interested in her. He didn't look old enough to be in the club which she would be happy about because twenty one is a little too old. Even if he is the hottest person she's laid eyes on.

"Correct," She said with a shy smile.

"Mind if I keep you company?"

"Be my guest. But be warned, I'm not the smoothest conversationalist as you have already witnessed. I can't be blamed for anything I say."

He held just shrugged with a grin. "I'll take my chances. So, I know you said you were waiting for someone but do you want to get out of here?" She almost choked on her water. Was he seriously asking if she'd leave with him after all of maybe ten minutes together? The look he gave her said he was completely serious. It was like he was a completely different person. She has known him for ten minutes but somehow she feels like she knows this isn't the real him. Lime it's just a front. The person that slipped through the cracks in his fiçade and called her adorable felt like the real him. Which was completely insane because they just met. She doesn't know anything.

"Excuse me?"

Before he could answer Tommy showed up out of nowhere. "Oliver Queen. There you are. I've been looking everywhere."

"Wait. You're Oliver Queen?"

"You can call me Ollie." Felicity's head was spinning but for a different reason this time. _He's Oliver Queen? Ollie? The same guy who I've been hearing about since I got to Starling City? Thea's older brother and Tommy's best friend? He's the guy who has been hitting on me and offered to take me out of there. What. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? What was her name? Lauren? Laura? They warned me about this Ollie guy but I thought they were exaggerating._  This made her mad for some reason. It was bad enough when he thought she would just leave with him but know she knows he has a girlfriend. She didn't know why but she kind of felt hurt. He didn't start out that bad and she almost thought she could like him.

Felicity was snapped out of her thoughts by Tommy. "I see you've already met my little sister, Felicity Merlyn."

Oliver's eyes went wide and he looked completely shocked. But before he could say something, she spoke up. "Well I would say it was nice to meet you  _Oliver,_ but now that I know you hit on me and asked me to leave with you while I know you have a girlfriend, I can't say I'm impressed. Tommy warned me about you but I figured he was joking. I guess not." Before either boy could recover from their shock she turned to Tommy. "I'll be waiting in the car, whenever you're ready." And with that, she got up and made her way to the door. "I knew this was going to be a bad idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, our first olicity scene. What did you think? Suggestions have been extremely helpful. Thanks guys!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Felicity talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken so long but here we go. Chapter 5. It's been quite a while so I'm pretty rusty. Hope you like it!

Felicity was in the car for all of 30 seconds before she started panicking. _What did I just do? I had no right to talk to Oliver like that. I don't know him_ and  _he's Tommy's best friend._ She didn't understand why she had reacted the way she did. She couldn't explain why she expected more from this Ollie character. Maybe it was because despite all the warnings she received, she didn't put too much stock into them because they were said with so much fondness and exasperation. They didn't talk for more then 10 minutes, but just like with Tommy, her gut told her he wasn't a bad guy. They both wore the same mask in public. Just two rich, white, playboy billionaires. People probably didn't put much thought into the real Tommy and Oliver; just believed whatever they saw on TV or in the tabloids.

A protective instinct of both boys flared within Felicity that made her freeze. She never would have imagined feeling this way or so soon. _And it was for both boys_. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of the car opened and Tommy slid in. They both started talking before the door was even closed.

"I am so sorry Tommy I-"

"I'm sorry Felicity I know-"

They both stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds before they exploded with laughter.

Tommy was still wiping tears from his eyes when he started again, "I'll go first because you have no reason to apologize. I should be apologizing for Ollie."

Felicity was shaking her head as she stopped him."Tommy you don't have to do that. I had no right to speak to him the way I did. He's your best friend, I don't know him, and I was warned about him multiple times. I don't know what got into me."

"You didn't do anything wrong Felicity. In fact it probably did his ego some good getting knocked down a peg. Personally I thought it was hilarious. The look on his face? Priceless. I just wish your first night out wasn't such a bust. I guess you were right."

Felicity could see a spark of guilt in his eyes and she didn't like it. "It's not your fault Tommy. I'm sure it will be better next time. I know you well enough to now to know you won't give up. Are you sure he doesn't hate me? That could make things awkward and trust me, I do that enough by myself as it is."

Tommy chuckled, "You don't have to worry about that. He's probably more worried about the fact he hit on his best friend's little sister."

"Well I guess that's good. I didn't want to get between the two of you."

"You won't have to worry about that. I grew up with Ollie so I'm pretty used to that behavior."

"Is he always like that?"

Tommy took a second to think about the question before he answered. "No not all the time. Any time we're in public or around other people he becomes the person you saw tonight. He's better when he's around close friends and family."

"So I was right." She said under her breath but Tommy still heard.

"Right about what?"

"Huh? Oh. It was just something I noticed about you and Oliver. It's like you wear a mask around people and everything you do is an act. But I could see the cracks in both of your facades."

Tommy looked slightly shocked that she noticed but then tried to deny it. She just gave him a look that said 'Don't even try it.'

He slumped in his seat a little, "How?"

He didn't say anything else but she knew what he meant. "I didn't have many friends in Vegas so I spent a lot of time watching people... and wow did that sound creepy." Tommy chuckled but didn't stop her. "What I meant was, I became pretty good at observing others and gained instincts I learned to trust."

"Hmmm. A genius and can read people like you can read binary. I'm pretty sure you just got ten times scarier. This probably means I shouldn't ever try to lie to you huh?"

Felicity laughed. "Pretty much." 

"Now, on that note. Would you like us to try again? Or do you really want to leave? We can do either."

"We? You don't have to leave. I could just go back home while you stay. We haven't even been here an hour yet."

"Nope. Where you go, I go tonight."

Felicity thought about this a moment. She really didn't want to go back in there but she knew Tommy had been looking forward to tonight. She looked at him and gave a exasperated but fond sigh. "Fine but you don't get to leave me this time."

Tommy cheered and kissed her cheek. "Yes! Yes, okay. I promise. Now let's go have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was pretty short but I'm hoping to crank out a couple more chapters tonight. As always, let me know what you think, and suggestions and ideas are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Felicity give the club a second try.

The second time entering the club is much like the first except Felicity thought it might even be more packed, if that was even possible. Tommy kept her in front this time to keep an eye on her. As they got closer, she noticed Oliver sitting at the bar. He looked kind of bummed and worried which surprised her. They made their way to him and when they got there Felicity tapped him on the shoulder. 

Without looking up he said. "Not interested."

She smiled and said, "That's not what you said the first time." This caused Tommy to laugh. When Oliver jumped and turned toward them with a shocked expression, Felicity was laughing along with Tommy. When she managed to get her breath back she held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Felicity, Tommy's sister. I think we got off the wrong foot earlier. Can we start over?"

After he got over his shock, Oliver shook her hand and stumbled over his words trying to apologize and accept her offer of starting with a clean slate. Considering how he behaved when they met, she found this side of him Cute.  _Cute? What are you talking about. I can't find him cute he has a girlfriend. Get your head out of the clouds Smoak._

Felicity was brought back to their current conversation when she realized Oliver was talking to her. "-ute huh? Thank you. I don't have a girlfriend by the way, and who is Smoak?"

Felicity's face grew hot as she realized she had spoken out loud. Again. _Couldn't I just have one conversa-. Wait. What? No girlfriend?_ Felicity felt almost relieved and hopeful for reasons she didn't understand.  _What are you thinking Smoak? Why would this beautiful man want his best friend's kid sister? Besides, Thea said they were off and on. They could be back together by tomorrow. Don't get your hopes up._

Tommy asked the question both were thinking. "What do you mean you don't have a girlfriend? What about Laurel?"

Oliver looked at Tommy as he answered, "We broke up yesterday."

"What was it this time?" Felicity saw he didn't seem very concerned and if she didn't know better, maybe even hopeful.

Oliver didn't seem to notice and answered. "Well you know how I had to miss the big dinner last week?" They both nodded even though he wasn't really talking to Felicity. "Well, we got into a fight because I feel like she was being unreasonable. I'm not completely stupid. I know I should be there for her when she needs me, but she seems to need me all the time." Felicity fleetingly remembered what Thea said at dinner with the Queens. It seemed she was right. "I felt like she wanted me all to herself and I didn't like that."

Tommy looked at him slightly apprehensively, "But you'll get back together right? I mean, it's not like this hasn't happened before."

"I don't know Tommy. This time felt different. She has all these plans laid out for our lives you know? Prom King and Queen this year, graduating together, going to college together, Law School, moving in together, marriage. She has all these dreams and plans that she expects to happen and I don't think I want to be a part of it."

Tommy looked completely shocked. Felicity had a feeling this wasn't part of Oliver and Laurel's break up-make up routine. "What do you mean you don't want to be a part of it?"

"We only have one year before we get shipped of to Harvard, or Yale, or Princeton to become business majors and are expected to take over our family companies. I just don't think I want to put up with Laurel's vision for our future the year before we are expected to 'grow up.' She wants the perfect life, her dream come true, but I'm not the guy to give it to her. She hasn't put any thought into what I want and she, like everybody else, expects me to fall into the role they want me to play and not ask questions. That's not what I want. I thought I loved her but maybe it was just me trying to make my parents proud. She was the first level headed girlfriend I had and I thought she was someone they wanted for me. Not who I wanted for me." By the time Oliver was done talking Tommy looked at him like he didn't know who he was. It could have been because he hadn't expected such a mature answer from the 'Playboy', but Felicity had an idea it might be because he didn't understand how Oliver wouldn't want this Laurel girl they've been talking about. 

Felicity herself was feeling giddy but she didn't want to admit why. It was one thing to crush on a guy who was taken, but now that she knew he was single, she knew she would be in trouble.

"Wow." Tommy and Oliver's head whipped toward her with looks on their faces suggesting they forgot she was there. She became nervous again with their attention on her, and like with any time she was nervous, she began to ramble. "I'm sorry, it's just that sounded surprisingly deep coming from you. Not that I didn't think you could be deep, but our first meeting didn't exactly help. Which shouldn't matter because we started with a clean slate. Which also means I probably have no right to comment on your love life or lack thereof. Not that I think you couldn't have a love life if you wanted one. I mean just look at you." Both boys had their jaws on the floor by this point. "Not that I was checking you out or anything. Well actually I did but I mean, come on how could I not. You know what? I'm just making this work. So I will stop talking. In 3..2..1."

By now Felicity was pretty sure Tommy wasn't bothered by her babbling and usually just found it amusing. While she stood there with her eyes closed and red face, he wasn't who she was worried about or the reason she felt mortified. She could feel there stares and any hope she had for her and Oliver practically died with her brain-to-mouth filter in that moment. 

Tommy was the first to recover from her word vomit. She could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh. "I don't know if I should laugh or be upset you admitted to checking out my best friend who happens to be two years older then you."

"Thank you, Tommy, for pointing that out. Because it wasn't bad enough the first time when I said it."

Felicity's eyes were still closed and Oliver decided to take pity on the girl in front of him. "If it makes you feel any better I checked you out too and I think you're cute too."

Felicity's eyes snapped open. She was the one now staring in shock while Tommy made a choking/disgusted sound. "That's my little sister you're talking about Ollie."

"Well it was before I knew she was your sister."

"That doesn't really he-"

Felicity was speaking before she was able to stop herself and interrupted Tommy. "So you don't think I'm cute anymore because you found out I was Tommy's younger sister?"

"No! That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Tommy looked like he was going to try and interrupt but I sent him a look and he stayed quiet. She had started this and she was wanted an answer. She had already embarrassed. What was one more question?

"I still think you're cute, I just might not have been so direct if I had known who you were."

Felicity didn't know what got into her but she kept going and turned her next question to Tommy. "Why would he say that? Would you have a problem with one of your friends liking me?"

"No but-but he's two years older! And he's  _Ollie!_ "

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"And so what? It's not like I'm 10. And I'll be a senior!"

Oliver turned back to her. "A senior? I thought you just said you were 15."

"I did. I'm kind of a genius."

He looked her up and down again and said, "Huh. So you're as smart as you are pretty. Are you sure you're related to Tommy?"

She blushed from his attention and his comment and was laughing at his question. She was about to respond when Tommy spoke up. "Very funny Ollie. Now would one of you like to explain to me what just happened?"

Felicity got shy again when she realized she thought they were flirting. Oliver was the one who answered. "Just trying to figure out how you two are siblings." Tommy looked like he didn't believe him and was about to say something else when Felicity decided to try and change to topic. 

"Hey Tommy, do you know where the restrooms are?"

He looked at her like he knew what she was trying to do but answered anyway. "Yeah just follow me." Tommy started walking down to the end of the bar and towards the back. After she started to follow her brother she looked behind her and was surprised to see Oliver following them. He saw her spot him over her shoulder and he just smiled. It was just a small smile but she could tell it was real and it gave her honest to god butterflies in her stomach. She turned back to watch where she was going to so she wouldn't trip or walk into anyone else.

When they got to the women's restroom she thanked Tommy and told him she wouldn't be long. With the door shut the music wasn't as loud and she felt like she could breath again. She noticed she was the only one in there as she walked up to the mirror. Her cheeks were pink and she was hot from trying to get through the mass of bodies out there. She started to touch up her makeup to help her calm down as she began to think about what had happened so far that night.

First she got hit on by a man who turned out to be Oliver Queen. Not only was he beyond hot, he was her brother's best friend, and the same 'Ollie' others had made out to be some arrogant playboy. Let's not forget he admitted to being single, checking her out,  _and_ thinking she was cute, pretty, and smart. She didn't know what to make of Oliver. She knows he can be pretentious and is known as a womanizer, but she could tell that wasn't who he really was. She also didn't know what to make of how he would look at her or how flirted with her.  _He was flirting with me wasn't he? But how do I know he meant any of it and it wasn't a part of his playboy role? I mean, sure, he's beautiful, and charming, but do I really want him? The guy who tries to get a girl to go home with him after 10 minutes and flirts with hundreds of girls whether he means it or not? Not to mention he's Tommy's best friend and I'll have to go to school with him. I'll be new and will already be in the spotlight for being the new girl and a Merlyn. And, none of this will even matter if he doesn't want me. Why would he want some kid geek when he could have any girl he wanted._

Felicity was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and drunk woman stumbled in and went strait to one of the stalls and began throwing up. Felicity put her makeup away, took a deep breath, and made her way out of the restroom. When she got out she looked around but couldn't see Tommy or Oliver. She started walking to the bar when someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her hard against their chest. She let out a scream but there wasn't anyone around close enough to hear her over the music. A hand clamped over her mouth and she was terrified because no one heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to put the next chapter in Oliver's POV. It won't be first person but I want to explore what's going through his head a little more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Oliver talk. Oliver's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is pretty short, but I had to rewrite it after losing it once. I'm done for tonight but hopefully I'll stay on top of. I don't want to leave this on a cliffhanger for to long.

After Tommy and Oliver escorted Felicity to the restroom, they went back and found a seat at the bar where they could still see the bathroom door. 

Tommy looked at Oliver and had to ask, "What's going on with you Ollie? I feel like I don't know you. You break up with Laurel. For good? And then you try to pick up a 15 year old girl, who you find out is my sister. And then continue flirting with her after making an ass of yourself?"

"I don't know Tommy."

"Okay. Well what happened with Laurel?"

"I've known for a while that we didn't fit together but everyone always believed we were so good together that I just assumed we would always be together. But then you found out about your sister and it changed something about Laurel. She pushed buttons and picked fights. Then she would cry and apologize. It was like how a kid acts out when they get a little sibling and they aren't the center of attention anymore. If I had to guess I would say she was jealous of Felicity. We made such a big deal about her arrival and wanted to make sure she new she was accepted, that Laurel felt, I don't know, like she was being replaced? Because Felicity had so much of our attention? It was ridiculous. Then she chooses the night of the big welcome dinner to pick a fight with Lance. She called me crying and saying she needed me. It wasn't like I could say no and ignore her, so I had to miss dinner. Thea was the one who actually pointed out how needy she was. I knew Speedy didn't like Laurel, but I just thought it was because having a girlfriend took away from time I spent with her. Turns out, my 10 year old little sister was able to see what was in front of me the whole time. Laurel wanted someone she could fix and mold into the perfect life partner. She thought that person was me but it's not."

Tommy was shocked but managed to ask about what he was doing with Felicity.

Oliver had a small smile on his face when he answered. "Felicity was an accident. Well not really an accident, so much as unexpected, spontaneous. Sure I tried to pick her up because she was hot in her little gold dress and long, curly blonde hair, and bright pink lipstick, but she turned out to be so much more then another pretty face. She babbled on accident and the first thing she told me was she wanted to see me shirtless. But that's not what made her adorable. It was the fact that she didn't mean to and would blush while chastising herself. I got ahead of myself and asked her to leave with me. What hurt the most wasn't that she turned me down, it was that she looked disappointed I would try something like that. Like she thought I was better then that. I'm pretty used to disappointing people but there was something about it coming from this pretty, innocent girl that made it so much worse."

Tommy just looked gobsmacked. "I feel like I should be more upset about you trying to get my 15 year old sister to leave a club with you, but I don't think I've ever seen you talk about a girl like this before."

"I know."

"Well what about when we came back?"

"When I figured out it was Felicity who was trying to get my attention, I was just shocked and happy she would want to talk to me again. I was flirting with her but it was different this time. I wasn't doing it so she would sleep with me, I just found it fun. Not that I was messing with her but I enjoyed doing it. She was cute, and babbled, and blushed when she was embarrassed, or thought she was making a fool out of herself and I found it adorable. Then I find out she had a brain to match her beauty, it would be hard not to flirt with her."

"So, what? You like Felicity now? You want to date her?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I know she's not my usual type, but maybe that's a good thing. She's innocent, she's a genius, and she won't put up with our crap. This is just what I've learned in the last couple of hours. The fact that she's beautiful on top of all that? Yeah, maybe I do like her."

"Well, if that's the case, I need you to promise me a couple things before you pursue a relationship with Felicity."

"Tommy. Yeah, I like her, but it's not like I'm going to ask her out when she get's out of the bathroom. We don't need to do this n-"

"Ollie just promise me."

"Okay."

"If you decide you want to give this a shot, I need you to be 100% sure. You just broke up with Laurel and you were trying to pick up new girl tonight. I want to make sure you are over Laurel first. Take some time. I'm not saying stay away from Felicity. Maybe the opposite. Build a friendship with her first, get to know her. If, later on, she agrees to date you I need to know you will care about her, protect her, and listen to her. No more chasing other girls or flirting with them all the time. I know this is a lot to ask but you need to understand that we are talking about my little sister. She is to me, what Thea is to you. So can you promise me these things? Could you care about her enough to put your playboy act behind you? Could you treat her how she deserves to be treated after being through so much already?

Oliver had to stop and give Tommy's request some thought. Very rarely was his best friend so serious but he understood why. He knew this was different and that Felicity wasn't just any other girl. So, he thought about if he could do it, if he could care enough about her to be faithful and do his best to make her happy, if he was willing to put his friendship with his life long friend to be with her. 

"I promise Tommy. If I decide to go through with this, then Felicity's happiness will be my first concern. I don't want to hurt either of you or let you guys down, so I think I will take your advice. Get my priorities in order and work on getting to know her. That will be the first step no matter what. Whether it's the first step to a great friendship or the first step to more I'm not sure. It probably sounds insane coming from me but there's something about her that makes me want to be better for me and for everyone else. Laurel wanted me to grow up to fit her vision. Felicity makes me want to be better, to be worthy of her. I know it sounds insane."

"Pretty much."

"I'm not saying we're soul mates, or it was love at first sight, but it feels like maybe it might be something close."

Tommy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I can't say I'm happy it could cost me my wing man, but if it would make my best friend and my little sister happy, who am I to get in the way? Besides, I feel like Felicity wouldn't want me making decisions about her romantic life for her."

Oliver laughed. "Yeah I don't think so either."

"If this all goes the way I think you hope it will, will you okay with being a one woman man? I know it's not like you're getting married but you could be in a relationship that ties you down to a certain extent. You need to make sure you can handle that. That it won't make you want to act out and fight it too."

"Being fully committed to Laurel scared me because she was planning our future and had everything for the next 10-20 years planned to the T. She had expectations that I felt pressured to live up to and weren't all what I wanted. If Felicity is the right one for me, like I think she might be, being tied down won't bother me."

"Okay. Seriously. Who are you and what have you done with Oliver Queen?"

"The blonde, blushing, beauty caught his eye and didn't let go."

"If you say so. But seriously Ollie. Don't mess this up."

Oliver was about to respond when looked up in time to see Felicity disappear around the corner waving her arms. He took off yelling her name while Tommy followed yelling his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty out of Oliver's usual personality but I don't feel like dragging this out too long. Olicity probably won't happen for a while because they just met obviously, but I decided to make Oliver grow up faster then I originally planned. He won't be perfect but he'll hopefully take his life more seriously and I want him to WANT to be better for Felicity. He'll be better at expressing his feeling then usual and learn to do what he wants to do outside of girls and partying. He'll learn how to live outside of the roles he's expected to play. As always, let me know what you think, and suggestions are extremely welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Oliver to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long. As I've said before, I've been hooked on Teen Wolf, Sterek fanfiction and I actually decided to write my own. I know! Not a very good or a very nice idea when I haven't finished this one, but I got an idea and just had to go with it. Anyways, I hope you guys haven't given up on me and I hope this ties you over. Thanks!
> 
> (Only Continue reading if interested in info on my Teen Wolf fanfic!!!)
> 
> So for my first Teen Wolf fanfiction I actually went with a Stiles/Derek/Allison fic. (Sterek+Allison? Allisterek? Sterekson? Whatever you want to name them) This is definately not what I had in mind for my second fanfic story. Normally I'm pretty possessive? -I guess you could call it that- when it comes to my ships. I don't like sharing them with other characters. I like there to be an emotional side to my pairings and sometimes I think that adding others cheapen that. For me at least. I hope I didn't offend anyone.   
> Anyway, I came across some other stories with these three that inspired me to right my own. I love the thought of Derek and Stiles together- and i wouldn't put one of them in a relationship without the other- but there's something that I liked about putting Allison with them. Not for sexual reasons, (well, not just for sexual reasons cause let's face it, I love smut just as much as the next reader) but on an emotional level too. the three of them with (hopefully) no one getting left out. The three of them working as a unit. It also lets me play with the hunter side of things while keeping the characters relatively CANON.   
> So, aaannnyywaaayyys. If you've been patient enough to read this and it interests you I might start putting chapters soon. Unlike with this story I've went ahead and written a good 10 chapter so far so hopefully I won't fall behind.  
> Thanks for reading my ramble.   
> Now, back to Arrow.

Felicity was panicking as she was dragged out one of the club's exits. The man who grabbed her had stuck her with something in her neck and she had no idea what it was. Normally she wouldn't have such a hard time fighting against an attacker his size. She was from Vegas, she knew how to defend herself, but whatever he had given her was quickly diminishing her motor skills. She didn't even have time to think about how this was  _so_ not going to help her fear of needles.

Felicity had only caught a glimpse of her abductor and from what she could tell, he was not someone she wanted to be stuck with, with no use of her limbs or even a way to scream for help. Not that she'd want to be stuck with anyone who would do this, but he was definitely not right in the head. She heard him muttering about how he was The Count, and the Arrow would pay. She had no idea who the Arrow was or what she had to do with him, but if you asked her, she'd tell you it seemed he'd maybe been injected with the same stuff one too many times. I mean, come on. The Arrow? What kind of name was that? It sounded like he was stuck in a comic book as the villain.

Definitely on drugs.

All of this was going through Felicity's head as she was dragged out into the alley. She was beginning to lose consciousness and couldn't stop the questions from forming about what was about to happen.

Where's he taking me? What's he going to do to me? What about Tommy. He just found out he had a sister. Will he lose her just as fast? And Oliver. How would he handle it when he found out what happened? Would he care? Would he mourn the chance of finding out whatever it was between them?

The last thing she did before passing out in the arms of a mad man, was send a prayer to whoever was listening-be that God, the universe, or google- that her boys were looking for he and would find her in time.

* * *

Though Oliver didn't answer Tommy, he knew something was wrong. Hardly ever had he seen his friend so distraught or afraid. That, coupled with the fact he was screaming his sister's name, was all he needed to know it was bad. He followed, his own fear threatening to overwhelm him. He left his 15 year old sister alone at a nightclub and he didn't want to think about what could happen because of it.

Tommy followed Oliver out the door and they skidded to a halt. They looked around but Tommy could see no sign of his sister or her captor. He was about to suggest they split up when all of a sudden Oliver took off. He tried to figure out what it was that his friend saw when Oliver picked up an empty alcohol crate and hit something on the other side of a dumpster. Tommy got there in time to see that the something was a man. A now unconscious man. 

Tommy's attention was brought back to Oliver when he heard him repeating Felicity's name. Finally he noticed his sister's unconscious form cradled in his friends arms. "Felicity!" he yelled, dropping to his knees next to his best friend and little sister, "Oh my god. Is she okay? Why isn't she waking up?"

"Tommy!" Oliver yelled to get his attention, still holding her up off the ground, "Tommy you need to call 911. It doesn't look like she was knocked out, but was given something instead. She won't wake up and she's burning up. Can you do that Tommy?"

"Yuh-yeah," he said fumbling for his phone.

"And keep an eye on that guy. I don't want him getting away." Tommy was shocked by how much hatred there was in his eyes. Though, he supposes he shouldn't be. Even if it was a bit fast and out of his character, Oliver told Tommy he was gaining feelings for his bubbly sister. He just hoped that she was still bubbly after all of this. Tommy wouldn't forgive himself if she lost herself because of him. 

* * *

 

 Oliver looked down at the girl in his arms, as Tommy called the police, and swept the hair out of her face. He couldn't believe they let this happen. Oliver had done a lot of stupid stuff in his life, probably more than most, but his took the hat. What were they thinking leaving a 15 year old girl alone in a club? Even if it was only 5 or 10 minutes. He should have been waiting outside the door at the very least. Instead he was pouring his heart out to his best friend about the girl in question.

He knew what he told Tommy was true. He didn't know if he believed in love at first sight, but if there was anyone who could convince him it was true, it was Felicity. There was just something about her. It wasn't just on the outside either. Don't get him wrong, he was blown away by the teen in her golden ensemble and bright pink lipstick, but she had a softness to her. A pureness that Oliver wasn't used to. Sure, Laurel was a perfect girlfriend to bring home to the parents, but there was a deviousness underneath that prevented Oliver from ever trusting her. 

Felicity was able to be both. She was the girl you bring home and the girl you just know you can trust. Oliver hasn't known her more than a few hours. After all the people he's met, who've deceived him and used him to get to his fortune or into his bed, it shouldn't be so easy to trust her. But, he can't help but do so.

That's why he needed her to be okay. He knew he had finally found someone who wouldn't dream of using him or another person for themselves. He found someone who saw through his fake mask and broke through his barriers in minutes after meeting. He found someone who intrigued him as a person and made him want to know more. He found the person who made him want be better and never disappoint.

He believed he found the girl for him.

So, he needed her there, by his side, to help him become the man he knew, she believed he could be. If she wasn't, he was sure he'd never meet anyone else like her and that would most likely ruin him for anyone else.

Oliver was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of sirens. Oliver continued holding Felicity while Tommy waved the paramedics and police officers over. They told Oliver he needed to step aside and let them work. It made him want to snap and snarl but he knew they were his best chance at finding out if she was okay. So, he stepped back and he and Tommy answered their questions as best they could while the officers cuffed the now waking, assaulter. They told them she hadn't had any drugs or alcohol but were pretty sure they guy had injected her with something and that was why she was in such bad shape. Other then peanuts, they didn't know if she had any other allergies.

As they asked their questions, the medics checked Felicity over, got her hooked up to an IV and on a stretcher. Tommy stopped Oliver when he went to follow them. Tommy looked at him and said, "I'm going to stay here, answer questions, and give my statement. You go with Felicity. She needs at least one of us their. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'm sure someone will stop by to get both of your statements."

Oliver was surprised, but pleased his friend was letting him go in his place. She was Tommy's sister after all. "You sure man? You don't think she'd rather see you when she wakes up?"

"Hopefully it won't take too long and I doubt she'd mind seeing you first thing. Just let me know of any changes."

"Of course. I'll see you soon." After a quick hug, Oliver hopped up into the back of the Ambo and grabbed a hold of Felicity's hand. Then they were on the way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! The boys saved the day, but they aren't in the clear yet. Stay tuned. Hopefully it won't take as long to get out the next chapter but I can't make any promises unfortunately. I'll try my best. As always, feel free to leave something in the comments. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Having some trouble with writer's block. Hope you haven't given up on me yet.

Oliver tried his best to answer any questions the medics or doctors had, but he didn't know anything other then the fact that she hadn't had any drugs or alcohol other then what she was injected with. He kept forgetting he'd only met her hours ago, so he didn't know anything about her medical history. What little he did know about her family's medical history was from the few things he knew about Tommy and Malcolm. 

As the doctors and nurses wheeled Felicity away, Oliver was shown to a private room she would be brought back to. A Merlyn brought in with Oliver Queen himself, gave them special privileges.

After updating Tommy and letting his family know what happened, Oliver sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. And he waited. He sat, and he waited, and he stared off into space, lost in his thoughts.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the door opened and Felicity was brought in by a team of nurses, still unconscious. Oliver was by her side as soon as the nurses were finished hooking her up and out the door. The teen pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. As he took her hand, Oliver looked at the sleeping girl. She looked so unlike the golden girl he'd hit on at the beginning of the night, but no less beautiful-if a little pale.  

A throat cleared, making Oliver jump slightly, still a little on edge. He looked up, realizing a doctor was still in the room. "How is she? Will she be okay?"

"Normally I wouldn't be allowed to tell you anything, but I am aware of how close the Merlyns are to your family Mr. Queen." Oliver nodded his head, appreciating he wasn't going to be stonewalled. "We discovered she was injected with a new strain of vertigo. It's a drug sold on the streets, but we had not seen this kind before. That was why it took so long. A new antidote had to be made. Miss Merlyn was very lucky. She may be out for a while but she should be fine."

Oliver stood to shake the man's hand. "Thank you."

As the doctor left, Oliver pulled out his phone and sent a text updating Tommy and his family. After that was done, Oliver sat back down and took her hand again. He allowed himself to relax, knowing she would be okay. The days events finally caught up with Oliver and he soon, he too had drifted off to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Officer Lance. Who will he be at this point in time? Will he recognize the changes in Oliver? Or will he only see a spoiled little boy who has the power to hurt his daughters? And how will he and Felicity get along? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this ramble. First off I want to apologize for how long it has taken to start writing again and I understand the frustration for those of you who have been there since I began this. I didn't want to give up on this, but for a long time it was hard to stay interested in arrow. I'll admit that I haven't even watched most of seasons 4 and 5 because I was frustrated with how the story-line was running. Maybe you guys disagree and if that's so, I'm happy you were able to continue enjoying Arrow, but personally, I felt like the show was running in circles and the characters weren't learning from their mistakes. I will say though that the season 5 finale was pretty great though, finally a different kind of ending. I don't want to spoil anything for those of you who haven't seen anything yet, so I'll stop there. Back to my story, I can't promise this will be updated regularly but with all the new hiatus fic's, I'm hoping I'll stay motivated and inspired. If you're still reading this, I want to thank you for letting me rant and you're a better person than me. Enjoy the new chapter.

Oliver woke up disoriented by a knock at the door, but the confusion was washed away as he caught sight of Felicity laying in her hospital bed, and the events of the evening flooded his memory. Before he had time to even check her over, the door opened, revealing who was responsible for disturbing his sleep.

Oliver couldn't help but groan internally as he looked into the eyes of Officer Lance. Of course the cop who was assigned Felicity's case was the same man who despised Oliver for even looking at his daughters, not to mention dating one. Oliver knew, just by looking at Lance that he had already decided this was his fault somehow.

Officer Lance let out a sigh as he caught sight of the boy sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding the hand of the victim.  _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought. 

Oliver sat up straight in his chair as Lance and his partner entered the room and approached the hospital bed, refusing to be intimidated or let go of Felicity's hand. He was determined to show these men, especially Lance, that he wasn't the same stupid, spoiled, rich white boy they assumed he was. "Mr. Lance," Oliver addressed. 

"It's  _Officer_ Lance to you Mr. Queen," Lance said with a glare.

Oliver took a deep breath and focused on the limp hand in his own, knowing that Felicity would want him to calm down and take the high road. "Of course, Officer Lance and Officer-?" Oliver trailed off directing his attention to Lance's partner.

"Schmidt," the man answered.

"You aren't here to get Felicity's side yet are you? She hasn't woken up since she was drugged." Oliver questioned.

"We're here for you Queen," Lance said, "We have Merlyn down at the station giving his statement, now it's your turn."

Oliver gripped Felicity's hand tighter, "You can take it here though right? I won't have to go down too? Felicity is new here and with what she went through, I think she'd like to see a familiar face when she wakes up."

Oliver spoke so earnestly it made Lance pause to study the boy- man- in front of him. This wasn't the reaction the officer had expected. He knew Queen would object to coming down to the station, but for different reasons. He assumed he'd hear complaints about how it wasn't his fault and he didn't want to be a part of any police investigation. He had expected threats and bribes. He hadn't expected Oliver to be so worried about the girl or so protective of her. He watched as Oliver watched the girl with a tenderness he would have swore didn't exist in him ten minutes ago. 

Lance questioned, "If she's so new, then how do you know what she would want?"

"Because he already knows me better than anyone back home." The voice that spoke was raspy and tired. Oliver didn't notice though, it was music to his ears.

Oliver's head whipped around so fast his neck cracked and he breathed out, "Felicity," as a smile slowly spread across his face. 

"Hey," she whispered, her voice cracking. As she tried to open her eyes, she squeezed his hand, flinching at the bright lights, her head pounding. 

"Shh, hey, hey," Oliver soothed as he reached over to turn off the light above her, hoping to bring her a little relief. "There, just relax. Here, drink some of this. Small sips." Oliver moved quietly, raising her bed up enough to drink some of the water a nurse had left on her bedside table. Oliver almost choked, freezing for a full second when Felicity moaned as the cool water soothed her dry throat, before remembering just where they were and the audience they had.

While Oliver was regaining what composure he lost, Quentin Lance was contemplating the scene in front of him. Never before had he seen this boy in front of him, or any teenage boy for that matter, care for a friend so ardently, least of all one they had just met. If Oliver Queen continued to surprise him like this, he knew he'd have to eventually change his previous view of the man.

"Felicity Merlyn? My name's Officer Lance and this is my partner Officer Schmidt. We were going to wait until tomorrow to take your statement but seeing as you're awake now, would you be up to answering some questions for us?" As Lance addressed Felicity his entire demeanor softened. The girl was just older than his daughter Sara, but still younger than his oldest, Laurel.

Felicity looked to Oliver taking his hand back in her own, before answering the cop. "I guess. As long as Oliver can stay."

Lance glanced at their hands before answering, "Are you sure sweetheart?"

Felicity turned to watch Oliver as she replied, to find him staring right back uncertain and and hopeful, "Officer Lance, the only person in the world I might trust more than Oliver is my brother Tommy. I may have only met Oliver less than twelve hours ago, but I know he would never hurt me. There's just something about him. I don't know the history between you two or what made you so distrustful of Oliver, but I just ask you respect my wishes and give him a chance. I bet if you used some of those investigative skills to look past the surface, you'll be surprised by what you find."

By the time Felicity was done talking, Oliver sat stunned. She could see a swirl of different emotions in his beautiful blue eyes; surprise, awe, gratitude, wonder. Felicity just smiled back, squeezed his hand, and turned her attention back to the two men in uniform. Lance wore a thoughtful, if a little confused, look while his partner seemed more amused by her last comment on his skills as an investigator.

"If you're sure, we can just go ahead and get both of your statements now, so you can rest."

Felicity nodded and the questions began. Oliver was finally able to talk, but his eyes never left Felicity, just as her's rarely left him. It took over an hour to get all of their questions answered and for the officers to write everything down. By the time they were done, both  teens were yawing, exhausted from the dramatic evening with only a small nap before the questioning.

As Lance and Schmidt left, promising to be in touch within the next few days, Felicity and Oliver succumbed to sleep for the second, or third in her case, time that night, their fingers still linked together and their eyes connected until the last possible moment. Later there will be nightmares and Felicity will probably never get over her fear of needles, but they were alive, and they were together. Tonight could have ended horribly and it was a reminder of just how short life was, but it brought them closer, and together they would remind each other just how precious life is.

Tomorrow they will have to deal with their families, the press, and the police, but for now they could sleep with smiles on their faces. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think? I'm a little rusty, but I don't think it turned out too bad. Do I keep going? Leave it where it's at? Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for if you want me to continue. I'll try to right soon if you guys think it's worth it. Thanks for hanging in there. The positive comments on this have blown me away and are what brought me back. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality. Tommy comes to visit, bringing news from the outside world. What has happened while Oliver and Felicity were at the hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I start my first year as a college student this month and getting ready has been stressful. Don't know how I'll handle actually being there. Loved to hear all the comments and that you guys are enjoying this. It's what makes writing this worth it. You guys rock.

Oliver and Felicity were awoken by the nurse on shift the next morning. Her name was Sally and she informed the pair that the doctor would be in that afternoon to make sure Felicity was ready to be released. As Sally left Oliver looked to Felicity with a sleepy smile.

"Morning."

"Morning," she whispered back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." He said softly. Oliver reached over and gently swept a few strands of hair from her face. "Do you mind if I go look for some coffee?"

"Hmmm," Felicity pretended to think about it, "Only if you share."

Oliver huffed a laugh. "Deal," he stood up and bent over her softly kissing her forehead, "I'll be right back."

"M'kay."

Oliver made his way out the door and towards the nurses' station. He was just opening his mouth to ask what the easiest way to find coffee would be when he heard his name being called from behind. He turned around to find Tommy making his way toward him, hands full with what looked like a girl's bag, three coffee cups in a cup holder, and a smaller bag from the same coffee shop.

"Hey," Oliver said as they made their way to each other, "what is all of this?"

"I brought a bag of Felicity's stuff from home, then stopped to get coffee and cinnamon rolls for all of us. I figured you guys wouldn't want to eat the crappy hospital food."

"You have perfect timing. Thanks man, Felicity'll be thrilled." Oliver said, taking the coffees from him, freeing one of Tommy's hands.

"Sure, no big deal." Tommy paused, looking concerned. "How is she?"

"She's doing pretty well all considered. She was out a long time and we had to talk to Lance and his partner when she woke up late last night. They came and took our statements, then we went back to sleep. She just woke up a few minutes ago. She had a bit of a headache last night but she seems fine this morning. She's supposed to be released in a little while."

"That's great!" Tommy said relieved. "Let's not keep her waiting then. Show me the way."

Oliver made his way back down the hall to Felicity's room, Tommy following close behind. He knocked on the door lightly before stepping inside.

Felicity made grabby hands when she saw the coffee, her mouth watering at the smell. It wasn't until Oliver moved around that Felicity noticed her brother. "Tommy! What are you doing here?"

Tommy looked at her incredulously, "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? My sister's in the hospital. Where else would I be?"

"Oh," Felicity said blushing, "right." She cleared her throat, "What's in the bags?"

Tommy held up the larger bag with straps, "I put some stuff in here I thought you might need. Clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, glasses, etc."

Felicity took the bag. "Thank you Tommy, so much. My contacts were killing me and I had to take them out," she said as she took out the glasses and slipped them on. She sat back, feeling more like herself. "What's in the other one?" 

"Cinnamon rolls," he said as he handed her said bag.

"Mmmm, that sounds perfect."

Breakfast and Coffee were passed around as the boys pulled up chairs. When everyone was finished and all of the trash was thrown away, Tommy started the conversation. "How are you doing Felicity?"

The girl in question smiled softly at her concerned brother. "All things considered? Pretty good. No more headache, just a little tired. Ready to go home too."

"Good." Tommy said. "That's real good. Oliver said they'd be letting you go soon."

Felicity's stare turned inquisitive as she looked between her two boys. "About that. Have they contacted Malcolm? Don't they need his consent to release me since I'm not an adult? Or to pay the bills or whatever?"

Tommy answered. "Yeah. When dad got custody of you he had our lawyers update your medical file. He and I are marked as next-of-kin/emergency contacts, and the Queen's are listed as family. Our families have always had access to each other's medical information because our parents often leave us in the other family's care when away on business and such. Back to your original question, they were able to get in touch with dad and he told them to do what they thought best and let you leave if they thought you were ready."

"Okay." Felicity started nervously, "Have you talked to him personally?"

"Yeah. I called and told him what happened. He said he won't be able to make it back for a few days. He said he can't leave early and figured if you were well enough to leave the hospital today, then a couple days wouldn't be a big deal." Tommy looked both sympathetic for her and sorry on behalf of their father.

Felicity was relieved, but what surprised her was that she was a little saddened too. She was extremely nervous about meeting Malcolm Merlyn and was glad she wouldn't have to deal with that yet, but a part of her was excited to see her father again. Knowing that he wouldn't come see her, even after what happened to her last night stung. 

Part of her, the little girl in her who was abandoned by her dad, hated him. Knowing he had a second family, leading two lives, hurt too. She would probably never forgive him for what he put her and her mother through, but she also couldn't ever regret having Tommy as her big brother. And as much as she hated it, she craved the fatherly attention and affection she was robbed of as a child. She craved his love.

Felicity was shocked out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. The three teenagers looked to the door as it opened. A slight wariness filled the air as the visitor came into view. Officer Lance was back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finished the chapter. And it only took a couple weeks! Lol. I apologise for any errors. It's 2 in the morning and my brain's a bit slow. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I'll try to write more regularly. With school starting soon though, and as a college freshmen to boot, that's not likely though. Sorry. I'll do my best. Anywho. Let me know what you think! Your ideas are always welcome. Also, what about Malcolm? Should he be good or evil? Indifferent or caring and loving? Thanks for all the support, and I'll stop rambling now. Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you like it? Comment to let me know and if you have any tips it would be greatly appreciated! Still a ton of questions to be answered and people to meet but hopefully that will get fixed soon. Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> I have decided to keep everyone's appearance (at least by hair style) as they were post-island because well, I think felicity looks better as a blond and I can't handle Oliver with anything more or less then his short blond hair and stubble.


End file.
